Something More: A Post Watershed Fic
by Anjirika
Summary: Castle knows who Katherine Beckett is, and he has decided what he wants from the relationship. Katherine Beckett has also decided what she wants from herself and from Castle. The question is, do both of them want the same thing and if so, how are they going to get it? I loved S5E24 with all my heart! I can't wait till summer is over & if you feel that way to then please R&R!
1. Proposal

DISCLAIMER: CASTLE BELONGS TO THE BRILLIANT MIND OF ANDREW MARLOWE AND ABC. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A MOMENT :D

* * *

_Author's Note: So… Watershed -_-' What an ending! I so called it though. For anyone who has read my "Revelations" fic, I proposed that Richard Castle would, well propose and he did! Tee Hee! The question now is what with Kate's reply be? This is what I think and hope will happen. And yes... I will continue this throughout the summer :D_

* * *

**Something More: A Post Watershed Fic**

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry." Kate apologized as soon as she had sat down on the swing. She knew that she was in the wrong, and she had to make sure that Castle knew it too. "I shouldn't have kept secrets."

"It's who you are." Castle said in a defeated voice. "You don't let people in. I've had to scratch and claw for every inch."

"Castle—" she began. She wanted to apologize again for always keeping a part of herself at arms length. She wanted to tell him that he hasn't had to scratch and claw for every inch of her heart like he believed. That she was willing to give herself to him fully. That she had enough of being afraid.

"Please let me finish." He interrupted.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, about our relationship, about what we have, where we're headed…"

Kate felt her heart breaking. She knew where this was headed.

"I've decided I want more." Castle continued. "We both deserve more."

"I agree." She said even though she didn't. She didn't want something more. She wanted him. She didn't want to lose him, but she was too proud to say so."

"So whatever happens, whatever you decide…. " Castle continued before getting down on one knee. "Katherine Houghton Beckett. Will you marry me?"

Kate looked at the ring with wide eyes. This was not what she had been expecting. She had thought that Castle was breaking up with her, and now here he was— proposing? She had been on the verge of tears and

"Well?" he asked again looking up at her. "What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Kate asked, in a slightly hysterical voice. "Castle—"

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he dropped his hand. "I know that I have the worse timing in the world… and I know that you would have probably rather us talk about this first but… I love you Kate. All of you. I know what kind of person you are and this job… this job would be amazing for you even though it'll kill me to be so far away from you." Castle sighed. "I just had to let you know how much I love you."

Kate felt tears pricking her eyes and she got to her knees as well. "Richard Castle," she said as she took his head in her hands. "You are the most stubborn, irritating…amazing man that I have ever met. Of course I will marry you."

Castle's face broke out into a huge grin as she kissed him. He was vaguely aware of those who had witnessed the proposal clapping, but he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that Kate had said yes, and he couldn't have been happier.


	2. Discussion

_Author's Note: Yes, Andrew Marlowe says things will be "complicated" in season six. This is how I view them getting complicated. Thank you for all the reviews so far, please take the time to review this chapter too. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kate could have continued continued kissing Castle all day, but the hoots and hollers from the crowd embarrassed her. It was she who pulled away, though it was very reluctantly. "Come on," she said in a sultry voice as she stood up. "Let's get out of here."

"You don't need to ask me twice," he sad as he got up. "But first… one small thing."

Kate looked at him with a quizzical look, but her question vanished when Castle slipped the ring on her finger.

"There." He said. "Now it's official."

"Not official until its official."

"When do you want to make it official?" Castle asked. "I am friends with the Mayor, I could call him up right now."

"Give me a chance to breathe Castle." Kate said as they began to walk back to her car.

"Fair enough." Castle said before he found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Castle assured. "I'm just surprised that this went so well."

"What?" asked Kate with a smile of her own. "Thought that I'd say no?"

"Yes— I mean— no. I mean, a guy can never be one hundred percent sure."

"No." Kate I agreed. "I suppose not."

"And I'm a writer," he continued. "Naturally I thought of all the ways that this could have gone."

"Kate nodded. "I could have said no. I could have asked if you were crazy or if proposing was a ploy to get me to stay—"

"Are you?" he interjected. "Staying I mean. Or are you taking the job?"

Kate grimaced. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that when I was talking to my Dad, he asked me what I wanted."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I wanted the job." Kate said honestly, determined to start the next phase of her relationship with Castle right. "I said that I felt that I could do more— but that I was afraid because I thought that taking the job would mean losing you."

"Well that's not going to happen." He assured. "I mean, I may not like it, but I'm not about to stand in the way of something that you want."

Kate grinned before continuing. "Then, when I was interrogating the killer—"

"Who was it?" Castle asked. "I totally spaced on the end of the case."

Kate nodded. "You did."

"Sorry about that."

"No you had your reasons." She said.

"So who was it?"

"It was the black sheep of a political family, though he was working on his brother's orders."

"Death by politics." Castle said. "My kind of case."

"Yes… but anyways, the son of a bitch was lying to me in the interrogation room," Kate continued. "And it was there that took a moment. I thought about all the hours I had spent in that room. How many cases had been cracked because I asked the right question at the right time. And I thought about all the times that we had sat there together, and I realized something."

"What?" Castle asked.

They had come to her car, but neither was going to make the first move to get in. "I realized that somewhere along the line I had forgotten what I wanted for myself." Kate admitted. "I'm a homicide detective. I—"

"You want to bring justice to those who have lost what you lost."

Kate nodded. "I became a cop to help those people; to be the voice for those who could no longer speak. I didn't switch majors to work on the national stage. I never wanted to get so big."

"But you're good." Castle pointed out. "You're so good at what you do. You could do great things."

Kate shook her head. "That's not what I want. Besides, I can do great things here, in New York, with you."

Castle grinned and kissed her. "You've decided then?" he asked, pulling away.

Kate nodded. "I have. I'm going to turn down the job."

Castle was stunned. "Wow."

"Castle you seem sad."

"What?" he asked. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just surprised. Here I was prepared to help you achieve your dreams—"

"In D.C.?" she asked. "You'd come with me to D.C.?"

Castle nodded. "Well yeah. A guy can write anywhere you know."

"You'd do that for me?"

Castle wrapped his arms around her. "I'd do anything for you. I'd take a bullet for you."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Who's joking?" he asked. "I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Kate sighed. "I know. I love you too… do you think I should take it?"

"I think that you should do whatever makes you happiest."

Kate smiled. "Well that would be working with you."

"Well excellent."

Kate pulled back, but left her hands entwined in his. "We need to go to the precinct," she told him. "I need to tell Ryan and Esposito. They know that something is up and—"

"The boys can wait till morning."

"Why?" asked Kate.

"I want us to celebrate our engagement with our family."


End file.
